belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Envy
Names(s) Legal Name: '''Melissa Alexandra Tainot '''Code Name: '''Envy Alias(s): Envy or Giunevere Alexandre (When she pretends to be extra French) Given Name: Melisande Giunevere Desarae Boverie '''Roleplayed by Belle Linda 'Appearance:' She has shoulder length, wavy, light brown, reddish blonde hair, hazel eyes and beautiful fair skin. She has an average size nose and full lips. She is oddly muscular from training with her father. She loves bright colors and can usually be seen wearing an item that is rainbow colored mostly in the form of jewellery, earrings or bracelets. She loves to wear short dress over jean shorts and stockings and black high top sneakers. She is often wearing a purple waist length pea coat. 'Personality:' When she first learned of her Deviation ability her entire personality changed. She went from a really kind person to a complete jerk. She purposely gets on people's nerves because she will ultimately deflect their attacks (sometimes), force blast them into submission or rewind time and warn them about attacking her, if they continue she will take control of their bodies, She knows that she can get hurt but she also knows it will take a lot of power or genius and creativity, to do so and that has gone to her head. 'History:' Gideon and his longtime love Ambyr were celebrating after 10 years together, the birth of 5 children and the successful planing of their wedding ceremony. The very next day, they day of their wedding, Ambyr was violently ill. They rushed to the hospital only to find out the Ambyr was pregnant and a doctor was on the way to induce labor. She was going to give birth with the next few hours, possibly by the end of the day. Their youngest child Mellisande Giunevere Desarae was born at 4:56pm June 14th in France. Her mother, father and 5 siblings moved to New York when she was 11. She speaks perfect French and English and purposefully switches between both when speaking. Her older siblings; brother Valmont, and Horace and her sisters Veva of (Genevieve). Ruby and Darcey were much older and the change in location was less drastic, they would all go off to their separate ways, out of states. Life in New York was much different then life in France had been. She was fast approaching her 12th birthday and she was just developing her Deviation ability. She was getting into fights with girls at school because of her attitude, when she gained more control over her abilities, she became the bully. She would piss people off until they attacked, deflect most attacks, then rewind time. When her father Gideon was informed of the altercations in school her mother had a talk with her, Ambyr had the ability to tell when someone was telling a lie. She learned of her daughter's abilities and soon after she began training with her father. Gideon has all the same abilities except for Possession. He trained his little girl, including honing her Possession with her mother. She did not learn of the sheer power in her abilities until she was out at a bar one night, she wasn't legal to drink yet but she had been able to get away with things lately, she would hum when nervous tapping into to her luring ability making people attracted to her, she isn't aware that this is an ability. She was mugged outside of the bar by a drug dealer, he tried to cut her. She blasted him clear across the alley they were in, killing him. She was drunk and terrified, she picked his pockets, stealing all his money and the weapons he was carrying. She never went back home, she has been moving from place to place, she changed her name breaking down Mellisande to Mellissa Aleksandra and changing her last name to Tainot. Killing the man who threatened her life was a bit of a thrill for her now, she still frequents unsavory pubs and bars waiting for the opportunity to strike. After a great night out she was approached on the street, she attempted to use her powers and found she couldn't. What she thought was one was woman was a group of people. One using her ability to negate powers, while the other concealed the rest. It was astounding and yet "Envy" did not react in standard fashion. She very carefully, and very slowly attempted to lure the woman with the most dangerous power, the power to stop her. Taken and used a member of the Dark Sisterhood. She was never given a Psimitar despite her trusted place among her sisters, Dark Mother did not fully trust her and she was smart not to. She fell in love with an outsider, Dylon Meers. Dylon was a human, but he was also a member of Hydra, he is the reason that Envy is one too. Being with Dylon meant being part of his life, all of it. 'Relationships' Father Gideon Gideon Boverie is the husband of Ambyr and father of the six Boverie children. He is an unknown villain, he has mind control, temporal and healing abilities. When he met Ambyr pretended he was human, like they believed she was to be with her. Mother Ambyr Ambyr is the wife of Gideon and mother of the six Boverie children. She is a mutant but was unaware, she has lie detection and Possession. She learned of her second ability during her pregnancy, she told her husband and he lied telling her he was so excited, she angrily took possession making him happy. Eldest Brother and Sister Val (Lothario) Valmont or Val is charming and polite or so he let's you think. He has mind control, telepathy, projection and temporal abilities. His level of advanced telepathic ability is rare, He is truly villainous, personified. Genvieve (Chase) Genvieve or Veva is the younger sister of Valmont, she is the first girl, eldest sister of Envy. She has sensing and switching she also has advanced mimicry capabilities. Veva shadows her brother, attempting to define her place in supervillianny. Older Brother Horace (Hades) Horace or Hades is Envy's older brother, he is kind of a nice guy but he is only doing it to steal your abilities. He has telepathy, absorption and he also has Possession, he is not kind at all when using his abilities. Older Sisters Rubye (Chance) Rubye is the older twin sister of Darcey, she is a Metamorph, she has sensing and switching abilities, she can teleport and she has temporal abilities. She is always in place of her twin as a Decoy, she can not function without her. Darcey (Fate) Darcey is Envy's closest sister, they look and act the most alike (aside from Rubye). Darcey and Rubye went to a University in New York before going abroad. They are currently in the Amazon advancing Darcey's Luring and Possession abilities. Loyalty She is a Spy for Hydra infiltrating S.H.E.I.L.D. 'Powers:' Deviation - ability to deflect ANYTHING Force Blasts - ability to make a blast that propels things away from yourself Impenetrable Skin - ability to have nothing able to penetrate your skin Temporal Rewind - ability to rewind time. CANNOT fast forward time Possession - ability to put yourself into other people and control them Luring - ability to hum a song and it will make someone attracted to yourself Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men